muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Telly's Town
not recurring This segment is NOT a recurring segment; an episode (show #3368) is the only appearance of this segment. The basis of the episode is that BB and Telly are the hosts of this music show, and have a guest star coming: the "Four Tuba Guys". Mike appears as the delivery guy who keeps delivering tubas to their "pad". By the end of the show, Wayne (the delivery guy) says that the Four Tuba Guys can't make it, so Telly, Wayne, Slimey, and a monster named Garth (a green version of the Dana Carvey character) sub for them, and play the SS theme by the show's end. The sponsors: H, S, and 17. I don't have the full episode, but I do have fragments of it. This show also features the "Count It 1-2-3" song by the Counting Crows. -- MuppetDude 17:22, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :Is it the same episode that includes the Fur Jam clip? —Scott (talk) 17:34, 20 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, and that clip later became an insert. It debuted in this episode. -- MuppetDude 17:55, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :::My bad, I assumed they did it a few times. — Joe (talk) 18:12, 20 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, I updated the page to reflect its non-recurringness. —Scott (talk) 19:10, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :::::If it's just one episode, then I don't think we need the "sketch" page -- we should just turn it into an episode page. This isn't an insert; it's part of the Street story. -- Danny (talk) 19:37, 20 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::Does anyone know anything about the rest of the episode to make such a page? Portions of it were later reaired as segments, so that's a different sort of sketch that falls somewhere between recurring and one-shot. —Scott (talk) 19:53, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::I think the information that Tony posted at the top of this page, plus the pictures on this page and on Mike Myers, is enough to make an episode page. -- Danny (talk) 20:27, 20 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::::"Portions of it were later reaired as segments, so that's a different sort of sketch that falls somewhere between recurring and one-shot." Do we have any evidence for this? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:52, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I'm assuming Tony's seen it in a later episode. —Scott (talk) 23:18, 20 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, I'm not sure that's a safe assumption just because he only has fragments, given how tape trading goes, unless Tony confirms it. If it is confirmed, it's worth noting, but right now, it seems sketchy; even moreso since he also notes "an episode (show #3368) is the only appearance of this segment." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:19, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :Now that we have a full page for episode 3368, which is more detailed and accurate than anything here, I'm going to just go ahead and make this a re-direct. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:52, 18 July 2007 (UTC)